christmas wishes
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: its christmas time and terry's back in LA, but for what reason? set in an AU season 2, a few months after terry left, so in this she left october time. donterry
1. Chapter 1

Numb3rs fan fiction

Title: Christmas Wishes

Pairing: Don/Terry

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from numb3rs, so please don't sue.

Summary: Its Christmas time and terry's back in LA, but for what reason?

Set during an AU season 2, about 2 months after she left. so in this she left mid to late October.

It was Christmas Eve, and terry had just landed at LAX, she was just going through customs, on her way to get a taxi to the FBI building downtown. She came out the front of LAX and got into a taxi

'FBI building please' she said to the cab driver.

On the way she couldn't help thinking about Don, she couldn't wait to see him, the last time she'd seen him was the night before she left, don had come over to say a proper goodbye, and that led them to ending up in bed, which now 8 weeks later leads to terry being hear to see don, to tell him some news. She was both nervous about how he would react and exited. She had realised a few weeks after arriving in DC that she was still in love with Don, now 6 weeks later she was back home in LA, where she belonged.

She had asked her boss for a transfer back to LA, now she was going to be heading up her own serious crimes unit team; she had 3 other agents under her.

She arrived at the building and paid the cab fair then got out and headed up to her level. She arrived about 5 minutes later, she stepped out and came face to face with David, who she'd told she was coming, so he could tell her where don was.

'Hay David, how you doing?' she asked

'Iam ok terry, it's great to see you, and welcome back' David said

They walked into the office and terry spotted don sitting at his desk doing some paperwork.

'ill see you later terry, you two are the only ones left, so you don't have to worry about being interrupted buy anyone' David said

'Thanks David, have a great Xmas and give my love to Laura' terry said giving him a hug before walking towards Don.

Terry walked over and sat herself on the edge of don's desk

'Hay Eppes, why on earth are you still here at this time on Christmas eve?' terry said smiling. Don looked up completely startled buy who was sitting on his desk.

'Terry' Don said getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a hug; Terry wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her head in his shoulder.

'God I missed you so much Terry' Don said into her ear

'I missed you too; you want to get out off here?' Terry said.

'Definitely, just let me pack up, where are you staying?' don asked

'Well I was hoping I could stay with you, I need to talk to you, plus I missed you so much' terry said

'Of course you can, id love to have you stay at mine' don said as he took her hand and they walked out of the office and over to the elevator. They got on and went down to the car park and over to don's car.

20 minutes they arrived at don's apartment and don made them some drinks while terry sat down on the sofa.

'Hay what do you want to drink ter' don asked

'Tea please' terry said.

5 minutes later don came out with their drinks. He sat down next to terry on the sofa, and wrapped and arm around her shoulders and terry snuggled into his arm.

'Don one of the reasons I came home is I have something to tell you!'

'You okay sweetie?' don asked

Terry broke into a big smile 'well that depends on your reaction to what iam about to tell you'

'Terry you know you can tell me anything baby'

'Ok…don iam 10 weeks pregnant' terry said then looked at him

He had a massive smile on his face, 'you mean iam going to be a dad?' don asked

'Yeah you are, how do you feel about that?' terry asked

Don leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on terry's lips 'I couldn't be happier terry' he said as he put his hand on terry's still flat stomach.

'Good, I love you don' terry said smiling at him putting her hand on top of his

'I love you too baby, both of you' don said.

Terry snuggled into don's arms, and fell asleep there.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas wishes

Chap 2:

Terry woke up the next day at about 5am with the overwhelming feeling of nausea; she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, and immediately threw up into the toilet "damned morning sickness" Terry said to herself, well she thought it was to herself, until Don came in with a glass of water and was rubbing her back

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked concerned about Terry.

"Yeah, I think iam getting used to it, ive had it everyday for the last 4 weeks, so iam a pro now" Terry said sitting back against Don's chest.

About 30 minutes later after Terry had finished being sick they went and got dressed and headed out to Alan and Charlie's for Christmas lunch. The night before after terry had fallen asleep don had quietly slipped out to do some last minute Christmas shopping for terry. He'd brought her a lot of gifts then taken them to his dad's to wrap and keep their so terry didn't know about them until she got them the next day.

Don and terry arrived at the house at just before 10am and they knocked on the door, amita came and answered it, amita, Larry, David, Laura, Megan, and Colby were all going to be there, don had told terry the night before who would be there.

"Hay guys come on in, David and Laura are already here"amita said

As they all sat around chatting about everything the door went and don went and answered it and Megan and Colby where at the door. They came in and were introduced to terry, except neither of them realised exactly who terry was they just thought she was a family friend visiting.

Don looked at terry and she nodded.

"can I have everyone's attention please, I have some very important news for you all, well dad already knows this and Charlie but I don't think the rest of you do, iam going to be a daddy, the beautiful women next to me is having my baby, the first grandchild in either family.

"OMG, congratulations guys" David said going over to shake don's hand and give terry a hug.

Laura and amita gave terry a big hug and said their congratulations, Alan and Charlie just sat there with big smiles on there faces. Both were really exited about the baby, and they knew don and terry were meant to be together and would be really happy.

While Megan was really pissed off as she'd had her eye on don for a while now and thought Christmas would be the time that she'd make her move, but now terry was on the scene, she didn't even realise don had a girlfriend.

"So terry what do you do?" Megan asked

"Same as you, I work for the FBI" terry said noticing Megan didn't like her much.

"Well ive never seen you around, which unit?"

"Serious crimes" don said

"But that's our unit?"

" actually iam heading up a new team, I just got in from DC today, but I was working with David and don before you two came onto the team, infact you were my replacement, kind of, iam a profiler, been with the agency since I was 21, which was 10 years ago."

"They meet at the academy, love at first sight, dated for the entire time, but split when they went to different parts of the bureau" Alan said

Don pulled terry into him and kissed her. "I love you Agent Lake" he said

"I love you too, agent eppes" terry laughed

"So ter, you back for good?" Laura asked

" of cause iam, we decided that with a baby on the way we need to be together, so iam going to be moving into don's" terry said

"Well congratulations guys, we hope that you'll be really happy together, and the edition to the eppes/lake family"

"Thanks guys that means a lot, too both of us" don said wrapping an arm around terry's stomach.

"Ok let's do presents" Charlie said.

They all sat down and Alan played Santa.

The last lot of presents were for don and terry, Alan passed terry all her presents, she saw that they were all from don

"When did you have time to do this?" terry asked seeing loads of presents

"Last night when you were asleep, I sneaked out and did some shopping" don said as he opened his presents.

"Aww don its beautiful" terry said opening the first present which was a platinum heart shaped pendant with 3 diamonds in it on a platinum chain. She leaned over and kissed don.

Once terry had opened all her presents except 2 don excused them as he wanted to open them on there own, so don lead terry outside, they stood outside snuggled under the stars as terry opened the bigger of the two, she unwrapped the paper to reveal an agent provocateur box, terry lifted the lid and peeled back the paper and revealed some very sexy lingerie

"Don it's beautiful, I can see you're going to have fun tonight" terry giggled.

"You promise?" don laughed

Terry leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"Come on, I want the other one" terry said

Don handed her a tiny package, and terry ripped open the paper to reveal a black velvet box

Don took it out of her hands and bent down on one knee

"terry lake, you've made me the happiest guy alive buy not only coming back into my life but buy also making me a daddy, and I cant imagine spending the rest of my life without you in it, as my girl, I love you so much baby… terry will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" don said opening the box to reveal a large princess cut diamond with a pink diamond either side on a platinum band.

"Don its amazing, of course ill marry you baby" terry said as she started to cry. Don got up and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he kissed her with so much passion terry melted in his arms then he picked her up and spun her around once, then as he put her down they kissed again.

"I love you don" terry said looking down at her ring then up at don,

"And I love you too baby, both of you, I can't believe it's all happening terry, god I love you so much" don said as he kissed her again.

"Me too, lets go in its freezing" terry said shivering.

They walked in with giant smiles on there faces and Laura and Amita noticed the ring on terry's finger before anyone else.

"OMG! Is that what I think it is" Laura said looking at the ring on terry's finger

"Yeah it is" don said grinning widely

Everyone said more congratulations, then once they had finished celebrating everyone went there separate ways.

Don and terry went back to their apartment and snuggled up on the sofa under a blanket and watched old movies for the rest of the day, then at around 9pm terry had fallen asleep on don, so he picked her up and took her into their room, and laid her in bed then pulled the covers up over her, and kissed her gently then left her to sleep in peace.

Around 1am terry came into the living room and saw don asleep on the sofa so she went over and climbed in next to him and snuggled into his arms and went back to sleep, they had both realised they couldn't sleep for more then a few hours apart, then they would wake up because they missed the warmth and closeness of the other, and they both just slept better together.


End file.
